


Happy Anniversary

by ActuallyRocketRaccoon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyRocketRaccoon/pseuds/ActuallyRocketRaccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr:  Rocket is a closet romantic and tries to celebrate a small romantic day on the Milano for his and Groot's anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got a tumblr prompt!! If you liked it, please send me a prompt of your own! www.actually-rocket-raccoon.tumblr.com/ask

Rocket Raccoon, savior of the galaxy and formerly one of its most wanted mercenaries rolled over and groaned. He could hear the alarm, he could see the little blinking clock face, but there was nothing he would rather avoid right now than moving from his bed. The raccoon curled up tighter in his nest of blankets, grumbling under his breath as his fingers dug into the rough surface of his mattress. The mattress, of course, also happened to be his partner in life and crime. Who happened to be an enormous, sentient tree.

The tree in question smiled down at what was visible of his mate: a pair of ears and a bushy tail peeking out from a large pile of blankets. Rocket had built his bed on Groot's chest, refusing to sleep anywhere else but driven to using covers by a broken ship's heater and the sub-zero temperatures of deep space. The Milano had been traveling between planets for a few days now, forced to move slowly since, as Quill put it, "warp speed destroys my fuel tank."

Now, Rocket glared angrily at his alarm clock as though it had personally offended him. Who the hell did this little obtuse bit of tech think it was, waking him up so early on such an important day— Rocket shot up in his makeshift bed, hit with the sudden realization.

Groot rumbled in confusion, lifting one hand to keep his mate tucked against his chest, but Rocket was already jumping out of the tree's hold and running to the cabinet in the corner of their room.

The raccoon berated himself mentally. How could he _forget?_ Today marked the first anniversary of the day he and Groot had, as Quill put it, "finally tied the knot." It had taken ages for the pair to admit their feelings, but once Groot had been near-fatally injured by Ronan, and Rocket had had to raise him again from a sapling, they had both been unable to deny the depth of their bond. Though marriage required a citizenship on at least one planet, the pair had had an unofficial ceremony of sorts aboard the Milano, just so that their teammates had a day to celebrate. Either way, Rocket was just glad that he finally had a (semi)legal claim on his partner and best friend.

The raccoon wasn't sure if anniversaries meant anything to Groot, especially since the Flora Colossus' calendar was not based on any sort of daily cycle, but he wanted to do something special nonetheless, Rocket had planned to take his mate to a planet overrun with untamed forest, and let him spend the day soaking up the life and nutrients of the ground around him. However, since they were trapped trans-planet on the little ship, that plan would have to wait. Rocket frowned, rummaging through his little cabinet. Big romantic gestures or no, he was determined to make this the best day ever for his mate.

* * *

"What the actual hell is this?"

Peter Quill stood in the doorway of his room, shirtless and sleepy, rubbing his eyes with a look of confused annoyance. In the few hours he'd been asleep, the control room of his ship had been completely transformed. Where previously there had been nothing but spare machinery and empty pizza boxes, there were now large chains of paper flowers and little golden Christmas lights hanging from the walls. The floor was swept, the windows washed free of grime and spot, and someone had dragged out Peter's old poker table and set it for breakfast. The former outlaw gaped at the room, jaw slack. Had he known his crappy old ship could look this nice, he'd have cleaned it up ages ago.

"Stop gawpin,' Quill, you look like a flarkin' idiot." Rocket's voice broke Peter out of his reverie. He looked up to the doorway, only to find it full of Groot. The colossus had snuck up behind him, presumably from the kitchen. He was holding an enormous plate of pancakes in each hand, and one of the big paper flowers was tucked between two of the bark plates on his head. Rocket was perched on his shoulder, batter stuck in his fur and an old shirt wrapped around his waist as a makeshift apron. Groot moved to the table and set down his pancake towers, beaming at Peter before plopping down on the floor and scooping Rocket into his arms. The raccoon blushed and tried to fight his way out of the tree's embrace, but Groot just snuggled his mate closer and hummed happily.

Peter was still looking around in confusion. “Seriously, what is going on here?”

Rocket rolled his eyes, flopping back in Groot’s arms. “This big dumb log said he wanted everyone to have breakfast together. So that’s what’s gonna happen.”

“Okay then… what’s the occasion?”

“I am Groot!”

"Oh man, I totally forgot about that! Congrats, guys." 

Peter had been the last one to start understanding Groot, once he regenerated, but they had established some basic communication. He liked the tree, even if he didn’t talk much. 

Gamora and Drax wandered in a few minutes later, both of them congratulating Groot and Rocket on their anniversary before throwing themselves at the stacks of pancakes. Breakfast was good, though Drax did find a twig in one of his pancakes. They all laughed about it, and Groot hid his face in embarrassment until Rocket stopped guffawing for long enough to comfort him. The raccoon peppered his mate’s face with kisses, still chuckling under his breath, as they finished their pancakes and left Peter and Gamora to clean up. 

A few hours later found the couple cuddled up on the observation deck, watching the distant stars float by. Rocket had asked Groot what he wanted to do for their ‘special day,’ but the colossus had replied that just being with his mate was enough. He wanted Rocket to relax for a day, he said, and spend some time away from all his mechanics and projects. Rocket had agreed, however reluctantly. Groot had also mentioned, a little bashful, that he wanted the rest of their friends to be happy, and to spend time with them as well. The breakfast they had made was part of that plan. Now, the pair was content to just relax together, taking in the calm night sky beyond the Milano’s windows.

Rocket yawned, snuggling closer to his mate. He looked up at the big tree, who was smiling down at him contentedly. “You’re havin’ a good time, right?” The raccoon asked, worried. “This isn’t too, I dunno, mundane for ya?”

Groot shook his head, his neck creaking. “I am Groot.” _It’s perfect._

Rocket blushed. “Thanks, bud. It really means a lot, y’know? Just havin’ you here with me. I… I really love ya. You know that, right?”

Groot nodded, stroking his mate’s head with one finger. He held out his other hand; there was a small box resting in his palm, made of the same paper as the flowers Rocket had put together. He had made the flowers weeks ago, when Groot was off the ship on an errand with Gamora, and had kept them hidden in his tool cabinet until he could decorate the ship this morning. How Groot got hold of the craft paper was beyond him.

Still, Rocket took the little box from Groot. “What is this?” Groot just shrugged innocently. “I am Groot.” _Open it and find out._

Rocket rolled his eyes and unfolded the box, revealing a polished wooden ring. It was carved with small, sharp patterns, like branches and vines woven around the band. The ring hung from a thin cord; Groot picked it up carefully and hung it around Rocket’s neck, smiling softly. Rocket looked at the ring, turning it between his fingers. “Did you… make this?”

Groot shook his head, shifting a plate on his chest to show Rocket where a tiny circle of wood had been carved away. Rocket gaped. “You _grew_ this?” Groot hummed happily.

Rocket blushed, hiding his face in his mate’s arm. “Jeez… you shouldn’t… you didn’t have to do that. Not for me.”

Groot shook his head vigorously, picking up the raccoon and hugging him to his chest. “I am _Groot_.” _Anything for you._  

Rocket shoved his head into Groot’s neck, nuzzling his entire body into his mate’s chest. Marking him. He could smell himself in Groot’s bark, and felt an overwhelming sense of pride. This amazing creature was _his_. His partner, his best friend, the love of his life. It was stupid and corny, but at this point. Rocket didn’t even care. Groot was the best thing ever to happen to him, and he wasn’t about to let that go.

Rocket turned, leaning against Groot’s chest as the colossus held him against himself. Groot hummed happily, leaning down to kiss the top of Rocket’s head. The raccoon snorted indignantly, but snuggled closer all the same.

“Happy anniversary, you dumb stump.”


End file.
